Tense
by rujakcuka
Summary: "Kenapa? Kau ngompol di kelas, ya?" — Hiruma/Mamori


**disclaimer**: Eyeshield 21 © R. Inagaki & Y. Murata  
**details**: Hiruma/Mamori. romance. _future-fic_, _timeline_ saat kuliah di Saikyoudai.  
**note**: mau nyimpen genre humor tapi kagak ada lucu-lucunya, jadi yasudah...

* * *

.

**tense**  
© rujakcuka; 2019

.

* * *

Mamori hampir menjerit saat kelas terakhirnya hari itu selesai.

Pagi tadi, nafsu makannya tiba-tiba meningkat secara drastis. Setelah sarapan di rumah, dia membeli sebungkus roti isi cokelat di perjalanan menuju kampus. Di jam kelas kedua, kepalanya agak pening dan perutnya terasa mulas. Agak malu, sebenarnya, tapi gadis itu berpikiran bahwa dia perlu ke toilet sehingga meminta izin demikian kepada dosen.

Hampir sepuluh menit melamun di toilet tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Istirahat siang pun begitu.

Pada saat kelas terakhir, yang mana setelahnya adalah latihan sore klub _American football_, Mamori merasa kursi yang didudukinya agak lembap. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau ini pertanda buruk; agak hiperbolis, tapi menurutnya itu hampir seburuk kue sus favoritnya lenyap dari muka bumi.

Karena itu, dia memutuskan untuk berdiam diri sebentar di ruang kelas saat teman-teman jurusannya bergegas pulang. Kontras dengan wajah lega dan sumringah mereka—karena, ya ampun, kelas setelah istirahat siang itu memberi kantuk yang beratnya hampir tiada tara—air muka Mamori nampak tegang. Posisi dirinya yang duduk di jejeran kursi paling depan tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Anezaki, kenapa masih di sini? Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" dosennya saat itu bertanya, melihat tinggal satu mahasiswa yang masih berada di ruangan. Bapak yang baik dan sangat dihormati; dia bahkan bisa menghafal seluruh nama mahasiswa yang diajarnya pada tahun ajaran tersebut. Rupanya beliau masih anteng dengan laptopnya di meja pengajar, seperti sedang mengurusi beberapa dokumen sebelum pergi dari sana.

"Ah, tidak, Pak," jawabnya sembari mengulas senyuman terbaiknya yang, kalau dilihat lebih jeli lagi, agak bergetar. "Saya sedang menunggu teman."

Saat dosennya mengangguk maklum dan tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, gadis berambut kemerahan itu menjerit dalam hati karena berbohong. Hal seperti ini sangat asing dan jahat baginya, namun entah karena situasi atau keseringan bergaul dengan seseorang, dia sekarang berani berbuat demikian.

Kondisinya makin tidak kondusif, dengan kepala yang masih pening dan rasa mulas berlebih. Rasa tidak nyaman yang sangat familiar. Telapak tangannya sedikit mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan ternyata bukan kursinya yang lembap. Memang sudah beberapa hari dia telat—dirinya memaklumi, mengingat saat itu tengah berlangsung turnamen musim gugur, membuat pekerjaannya sebagai manajer klub mempunyai lebih banyak jam terbang.

Tapi kenapa harus sekarang, sih!?

Sebenarnya Mamori tidak akan terlalu peduli dengan keadaannya sekarang ini kalau dia memakai bawahan berwarna gelap atau jaketnya menutupi bagian _sana_, akan tetapi hari ini dia mengenakan celana berwarna cerah dan jaketnya tidak sampai _sana_. Di tasnya ada sebungkus tisu dan sebotol air minum, sehingga membersihkan kursi yang ia duduki bukanlah masalah besar. Ia hanya perlu menunggu dosennya keluar kelas.

Sialnya, _pouch_-nya yang berisi pembalut—antisipasi kalau terjadi hal mendadak seperti ini—tidak terbawa, padahal biasanya dibawa setiap hari.

Ponsel di sakunya bergetar dan Mamori tambah panik saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar.

Rasa yang bercampur aduk di fisiknya ini membuat Mamori lupa bahwa hari ini adalah janjinya bersama Hiruma untuk membahas keuangan klub bulan ini. Ada beberapa perlengkapan yang harus dibeli secara serentak. Saat menekan tombol hijau, gadis itu berusaha menekan tombol pengecil volume suara, tapi tetap saja—

"_Dimana kau, Manajer Sialan!?_" Suara lelaki itu melengking, volume terkecil dan Mamori masih harus memberi jarak di antara ponsel dan telinganya. Dosennya sempat melirik dan dia terpaksa memberikan sebuah senyuman tanda permintaan maaf. "_Kau yang menjanjikan diskusi sebelum latihan, tapi tidak kusangka orang sepertimu jadi panutan banyak orang!_"

Duh.

Mamori menggoyangkan kedua kakinya perlahan di posisi duduknya, gugup. Satu tangannya memegang ponsel dan satunya lagi sedikit menutupi mulutnya, berusaha tidak menciptakan suara yang lebih keras, "Uh—aku masih di kelas—"

"_Kenapa? Kau ngompol di kelas, ya? KEKEKEKEKE—_"

"Mirip, tapi bukan." Perempuan berambut kemerahan tersebut agak malu mengakuinya, tapi suara kesetanan Hiruma yang mengejeknya membuat kepalanya tambah pening dan perut bagian bawahnya tambah sakit. Suara lembutnya berbisik menjawab, "Aku—uh, aduh—"

"_Apa, sih—_"

"Itu... _hari pertama_." Mamori terdengar sangat pelan saat mengatakan dua kata tersebut, akan tetapi dia tahu Hiruma mendengarnya jelas di sana. Di benaknya terbayang rasa malu yang akan ditanggungnya saat latihan nanti. Semua pemain Saikyoudai Wizards laki-laki. "Kalau sudah tidak ada orang, aku segera ke sana. Maaf."

Lelaki itu tidak terdengar suaranya. Mamori sampai harus melirik layar ponselnya untuk memastikan kalau teleponnya masih tersambung—dan memang masih.

Hiruma memang bukan orang yang memasukkan segalanya ke dalam hati (kalaupun masih punya), tapi Mamori tetap merasa bersalah. "Anu, Hiruma—"

"_Berapa nomor ruangan kelasmu?_"

Perempuan tersebut mengerjap. "28. Kenapa—"

Teleponnya terputus. Dahinya mengerut heran.

Mamori tambah heran, juga terkejut, tatkala lelaki berambut pirang itu muncul di pintu kelasnya, lengkap dengan tas perlengkapan _football_-nya, beberapa menit kemudian. Sedikit terlalu cepat sebetulnya. Dia mengarahkan pandangan pada satu-satunya dosen di sana, kemudian mengangguk dan menyapa, "Selamat siang, Pak."

Senyuman Hiruma kala itu sangat sopan, tapi mengingat bagaimana sifat aslinya, di mata Mamori, senyuman tersebut menjijikkan dan kilauannya superfisial.

Dosennya terlihat menyadari siapa Hiruma sebenarnya. Beliau langsung memasang ekspresi siaga, mengemasi barang-barangnya terlalu cepat, dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa. Bahkan tanpa bertutur kata pada Mamori. Dari senyuman dangkal, ekspresi Hiruma berubah menjadi tawa yang histeris.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti tadi?" Mamori bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian mengeluarkan tisu dan sebotol air dari tasnya. Tangannya gesit membersihkan kursi malang tersebut. Ternyata tidak sebanyak yang dipikirkannya; kursi itu sudah bersih sebelum stok tisunya habis.

Hiruma menyeringai, menyeka bulir air di sudut matanya. "Dosenmu yang baik hati itu senang menggantung badannya di bar yang populer di kalangan orang masokis," jawabnya sembari memperlihatkan rentetan giginya yang runcing.

Perempuan itu menghela napasnya. "Kau tidak pernah berubah, ya," ujarnya, lelah dengan adrenalin yang mengalir deras gara-gara darah di celananya dan lelah dengan kelakuan Hiruma. Dimarahi seperti apa pun tidak akan mempan. Capek, juga—_oh, rasa malu, aku datang_. "Sudah, ayo kita ke _clubhouse_, Hiruma-_kun_."

Yang namanya disebut mengambil posisi duduk di atas meja dekat Mamori. "Bicaranya di sini saja."

"Eh?"

"Kupingmu butuh diperiksa dokter, Manajer Sialan." Hiruma membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan dua benda: sebungkus permen karet dansebuah jaket berwarna hitam. Satu tangannya membuka kemasan permen karet tersebut dan mengarahkannya ke mulutnya sendiri, sedang yang satunya lagi menyodorkan jaket yang tadi disebutkan.

Mamori bengong.

Hiruma mendecak sembari memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kalau lebih memilih celana menjijikkanmu kelihatan para idiot itu, ya sudah—"

"Tidak, tidak! Kupinjam, ya." Mamori langsung merebut jaket tersebut dari tangan Hiruma, lalu tidak sengaja jemari mereka bersentuhan. Wajahnya yang semula terasa dingin oleh ketegangan, sekarang agak memanas—malu, jelas, tapi tidak tahu soal apa. Segera dililitkannya bagian lengan jaket ke pinggang rampingnya; buku catatan keuangan sudah berada di atas meja.

Senyumnya sangat sumringah; matanya hampir tenggelam di pipinya. "Terima kasih, ya, Hiruma-_kun_." Kedutan yang tercipta di bibirnya sesaat kemudian karena rasa sakit hampir tidak kentara.

Yang diberi senyum malah memutar kembali bola matanya. "Tadi gagap, sekarang cerewet. Cepat, mana data inventarisnya?"

Tidak tahu kenapa, tapi setelah terjun ke dalam diskusi, perut Mamori tidak sesakit tadi dan kepalanya sudah tidak terlalu pusing. Waktu latihan pun, dia mengurusi para anggota tanpa harus bersusah payah, walau beberapa orang memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh karena dua hal: (1) dia datang ke _clubhouse_ bersama Hiruma, dan (2) memakai dua jaket—satu dipakai di badannya dan satu dililitkan di pinggang. Jelas bukan tren fesyen terkini.

Selesai latihan, Mamori pulang paling akhir karena harus membereskan _clubhouse_. Ia membuka tasnya dan kaget mendapati sekaleng teh oolong di sana. Masih panas. Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, tapi hanya bertemu dengan kekosongan.

Dia tersenyum tipis, memilih untuk tidak menebak siapa yang menyimpan minuman tersebut. Tadi saat di kelas, matanya memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak melihat sebulir keringat di pelipis seseorang. Telinganya juga memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak mendengar napas seseorang yang sedikit tersengal.

* * *

"Kucuci dulu, ya. Nanti kukembalikan kalau sudah kering."

"Tentu saja, Manajer Sialan." Hiruma menyeringai lebar. "Dimana sopan santunmu sebagai mantan murid teladan kalau tidak begitu?"

Beberapa hari kemudian, jaket yang dikenakan Hiruma memiliki wangi yang sama dengan pakaian Mamori kala itu.


End file.
